camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:BachLynn23
}} Archives ---- * Archive One (2 April to 26 April) * Archive Two (26 April to 30 May) * Archive Three (30 May to 17 June) * Archive Four (17 June to 15 July) * Archive Five (15 July to 25 September) * Archive Six (26 September to 6 December) * Archive Seven (6 December to 10 February) * Archive Eight (10 February to 18 April) * Archive Nine (18 April to 13 May) * Archive Ten (13 May to 8 July) Image Help Bach i need your help, i recently tried to post a picture for an entry for the posiden cabin, but in my computer i had it labeled as Posidon symbol. when i uploaded here, I forgot to changed the name, and now I don't know how to rename the picture. Can you please help me out with this issue.There's no such thing as a stupid question, Only stupid people! 15:03, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Coding Hai Bach, So will center tags on galleries still work? Look at Cat Govern#Possessions/Pets/Weapons & Armour's galleries to see what I mean. Help on this matter would be much appreciated. Owlz ~ You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action, you're never gonna fade, you'll be the main attraction. 18:44, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Re: Image help Thanks for the help. There's no such thing as a stupid question, Only stupid people! 21:28, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Dance Okay Bach, Jake has an idea for the Dance but we want to ask you about it first. Either a Autumn Dance or a CHB Prom. Rawr things its a good idea but me and Wonder are agaisn't it. IM me what you think He Who Finds a Friend, Finds a Treasure ~ Shady 15:52, July 9, 2012 (UTC) RE: centre With align="left" still work? Oh, and if you could check the gallery is okay, much appriciated. ~ You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action, you're never gonna fade, you'll be the main attraction. 16:26, July 9, 2012 (UTC) A lil gift Do not look at me!!! 21:05, July 9, 2012 (UTC) OH! I just noticed it wasn't there when you told me. I probably erased it while adding the new powers. Can you add it back? I'm planning on finishing an rp I have with Bloom and rp'ing with Colin Minxy, Join the hunt? 06:14, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks!Minxy, Join the hunt? 06:15, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Questions Hi Again, Now that my character was claimed, is it okay to change her profile? And how do you put a picture on a gallery? And, am just wondering do you know how to translate words into ancient greek? If yes, where did you learn? I mean you like greek and all. And can you tell me about user level ups? It has been bothering me because I have been here for a week already and I haven't level up. Thank you for your consideration and great help. Very much! MOONOWL 08:52, July 11, 2012 (UTC)MOONOWL I had a question about how the Lt. will be decided for the Iris Cabin since Ryann Black died and got turned into a nymph and StarbucksChick told me to ask you. I was wondering if Ryann would pick the next Lt., the cabin would vote, a person would need to volunteer or nominate themselves, or possibly something else would happen which I didn't list. I was just curious. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! You miscalculated. I love Zuko more than I fear you. 23:16, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Could you possibly think about makeing a story about a son of selene,in wattpad?it would be really cool! 00:59, July 14, 2012 (UTC)Selene 101 Signature Hi..Do mind helping me make my signature? because I'm not exactly sure how.I know how to change it but I want to make it something like yours.. =) Riri25 13:56, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Ok,can it be,font: Broadway,colour: blue and green,and can it say something like, People look,you see,looking and seeing aren't the same thing? Riri25 02:37, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Wow,it's amazing! And there's no problem,Thank you!! Chbrpw has now been accessed from a london pub's wifi via itouch. ~ Flame april sure, what needs to be fixed? i know the whole charater's really bad, and i want to get rid of the character. 12:21, July 15, 2012 (UTC) i was going to just have her fall off a cliff. but im going to need to rp for that... ~Ty-Lee, Skip on over! 20:48, July 15, 2012 (UTC) your right. yea, i'll just delete the page. 20:55, July 15, 2012 (UTC) badge Don't go away mad, just go away. Barbett 22:42, July 15, 2012 (UTC) District 12: Where you can starve to death in safety Sonofboreas16 22:44, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Message Help Hi, I am Armando Dippet 23:54, July 15, 2012 (UTC) (Loseseus Madeliene François). I need help posting my image and description in a bubble on the comments. I tried everything I could think of. I would need some help, pretty pretty please!? Please write, Armando Dippet 23:54, July 15, 2012 (UTC) (Loseseus Madeleine François) Dear Bach, Is that picture used by anyone? ----> Thanks ŏŵl fřŏɱ ρtў Thanks Thank you Bach, btw can you check Forum:Alicia Johnson Ruby hasn't checked it IMAGE HELP! Oh Bach, I need help again. In the photo album, Hayley Faneuil's image is wrong it should be Artemis.jpeg. Can you rather change it for me? Thanks! Thanks by the way for the previous help. MOONOWL 08:17, July 16, 2012 (UTC)MOONOWL Low activity Hi Bach, I just wanted to let you know that I am very busy at work right now, so my post count is well below what it normally is. I am still trying to check in and make a couple of posts each day, but it will probably be another 2 weeks or so before I can get back to my previous pace. If you have any questions, please let me know. Falling from heaven is not as painful as surviving the impact 15:54, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Message help AGAIN!!! Hi BachLynn23, I tried the guide but it ain't work. Armando Dippet 16:40, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Image Am I allowed to use Bonnie Wright for a upcoming character? ŏŵl fřŏɱ ρtў Animal Nymph Can I reserve the deer nymph? Thank you! Anidoritvaniohevetotach 01:52, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Just Sayin Hi Hi, I'm new here and I just wanted to stop by and introduce myself, I'm Dj31800. Like the wolf, I walk alone... 01:57, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Supernatural RP Hey, so I talked to Artey today while she had internet, and managed to convince her to join me in founding a rp wiki. So I was wondering, we're going to need help with creation and stuff, so can I get permission to create a blog which is basically me asking the users if any of them are interested in helping, etc? I wanted to ask because I wasn't sure whether it's advertising, so against policy. Anyway, reply soon :) Love, [[User:Sonofapollo|'Sonofapollo']] 05:53, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Animal Nymph Hi, can I reserve the polecat for this? Thanks! I'm not mad, I'm average... 06:30, July 17, 2012 (UTC) I agree on your view point in having consequenses for the actions that occured in rp. To me if something tramatic like being kidnapped, almost dieing, or even rape happens. It is good to write the realistic consequence that occurs as a result of thoughs actions . This does not only include the people who were involved in commiting thoughs actions but the victoms as well.There's no such thing as a stupid question, Only stupid people! 00:34, July 18, 2012 (UTC) http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Arteminx/Bonded I was bored and felt you guys needed to know how much I appreciate all you do. xP If you're wondering why I'm not asleep, it's in the into. Much love, Minxy, Join the hunt? 12:00, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi, can I reserve a cuckoo for the animal nymphs project? Thanks! It is amazing how complete is the delusion that beauty is goodness. - Leo Tolstoy 07:55, July 20, 2012 (UTC) How to make a Word Bubble Hello again BachLynn, Sorry to bother you again. Thanks for the previous help by the way. Any how, how exactly do you make a word bubble? What are the specific steps? And how do I use it in the comments? I want to make one myself for my new character. Thanks for claiming her by the way. Thank you! MOONOWL 11:06, July 20, 2012 (UTC)MOONOWL I saw your project with the animal nymphs and I'd like to participate. May I have the owl slot? You miscalculated. I love Zuko more than I fear you. 15:48, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Can you check Lila's page for any HTML mistakes, please >.Why won’t we communicate? Why won’t we love? We shed tears at the painful reality once again...]] ~EXO 11:27, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Wait, umm..do we need to sign up for the animal spirit project?If so, could I please have the fox slot?:3Why won’t we communicate? Why won’t we love? We shed tears at the painful reality once again... ~EXO 11:31, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Can I have the link to the list please?Sorry didnt see..I thought it was by choice :(Why won’t we communicate? Why won’t we love? We shed tears at the painful reality once again... ~EXO 11:58, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Bach, sorry, I'ma not create a charrie for the animal thing anymore. Since one person, one char, I dont want to waste it. If the fox is available please let me have it :3 Thanks though!XD Why won’t we communicate? Why won’t we love? We shed tears at the painful reality once again... ~EXO 12:21, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Nymphs can i join your project? it's a really good idea. :) 13:17, July 21, 2012 (UTC) can i do a lion? ~Ty-Lee, Skip on over! 19:31, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about that Bach, I gyess there was a bit of a miscommunication that occured. There's no such thing as a stupid question, Only stupid people! 20:27, July 21, 2012 (UTC) There are people at camp do know who Lexi is and it is possible for her to be able to hear about the situation and volunteer for it. There's no such thing as a stupid question, Only stupid people! 02:09, July 22, 2012 (UTC) what about a wolf? is that avalible? 02:17, July 22, 2012 (UTC)